Fixing a broken heart
by Crashed13
Summary: Bart tries to cheer Cassie up after she breaks up with superboy


Bart heard a sob as he passed Cassie's room in the knocked on the door to her bedroom."yeah?"He heard Cassie ask faintly behind the door slid open and Bart walked took notice of way she hugged her knees to her chest,her moist cheeks,red puffy eyes."Are you okay?"He sat down on her bed next to her."Yeah."She said barely above a hugged her a held hugged him back."What's wrong?"He asked."Stupid ass Conner. He cheated on me with Lori."She told him as the let go of each other."Lori?Oh man she's hot."He glared at him." I mean hot-ish you know?" He covered up." any way I found out last night when I went of to his house to surprise him at his house and when I went to his room he and Lori were-" She started to cry again."Oh I'm sorry know what will cheer you up,a movie,your pick." Bart told her."Thanks Bart."She leaned over and kissed his smiled."Just let me get ready."she said."Okay."He said.A few minutes later Cassie came down wearing a red tank top a jean jacket over it,Dark skinny jeans, and black flats."I'm ready."She said." do want me to run you there or we can drive?"Bart asked Cassie."Running is fine but just make sure you stop before we get there so we don't draw attention."She said."Alright let's go." He said picking her up speeding the time they get there,get tickets and popcorn and candy and drinks,their movie is just starting."Thank you again Bart for trying to help me get over Conner."Cassie said."No problem Cass."He halfway through the movie Cassie had layed her head on Bart's shoulder and held on to him,probably because the movie was really scary and it was kinda cold in the theater."Alright I'm cool with going and seeing my little pony if it means we get out this movie."Bart whispered to Cassie."Works for me."She never did leave the movie stayed and watched the rest of the the movie was over they walked out of the theater scarred for life."Why did I agree to watch that movie?"Cassie asked herself."I don't ever want to sleep again."Bart they both started they stopped laughing to finally breathe Bart asked,"So you wanna grab some ice cream?"Cassie thought for a moment."Sure,but I'm buying since you payed for the movie."She said."In all fairness we did almost pee our pants."Bart defended."Alright let's go get some ice cream."She said as she stepped closer and intertwined their started walking toward they got there they went to the bar and ordered."I'll have a small vanilla."Cassie ordered."And I'll have a medium choclate."Bart payed for both of their ice creams,earning him a hit on the shoulder from was light but she had super strength so it kind of hurt."I told you I was paying."She said."And I said I was gonna make it up to you for one of the scariest of all time."He said in his defense."Thank you."She said."Your welcome."Bart replied."They sat and talked and talked until the ice cream shop walked across the docks,fingers laced and Cassie's head laying on Bart's stopped at a few stores and Bart bought Cassie some earned him another punch to the shoulder."Geez if you don't stop hitting me I'm gonna need to see a doctor relocate my shoulder."He walked back to the docks and Bart picked up Cassie and ran her over to titans tower then ran back and grabbed her bags."Thanks."Cassie thanked Bart and they went upstairs and Bart sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V."I'm tired."Bart concluded."Then come on."Cassie said as she turned off the T. tugged him along and shut the door to his room."So get dressed and I'll be right back."She said."Alright."Bart said not really knowing what was changed into red pajama pants and a yellow went over to his shelf of DVDs and picked was was a knock sat his door and he went and answered was standing there with two cups of hot chocolate."Here you go."She offerered him one of the cups."So what are you watching?"She asked as she sat down on his bed."300."He sat down next to set her head down on his shoulder as he put his arm around her found her self staring up at noticed her staring and asked,"Yeah?"She wrapped her arms around his neck and was in his lap."Thank you Bart for every thing."She then,she kissed him."You sure know how to thank a guy."Bart joked."By the way can I borrow a shirt?"Cassie asked."I guess so."He Said slid off his lap while he got up and got her a kissed his cheek once her gave her the shirt and went to change she left the door cracked so he decided to sneak a take off her shirt revealing her red bra then she unclipped the back and let the bra slide off,revealing her perfect she pulled her skinny jeans off and showed off her matching lace slipped on his shirt,which fit her picked up her clothes and pushed the door sped over to his bed."Okay so I'm gonna go and put these up and I'll be right back."She turend around and walked found himself staring at her ass as she walked came back a little bit later and got under the covers with Bart And laid her head on his She drifted off into sleep.'Way to go Bart' he said to himself 'you fixed a Broken heart and may have got yourself a girlfriend while doing it'.He said in his kissed the top of Cassie's head fell asleep


End file.
